A Bebop Story
by SitoriTenshi
Summary: It begins with life before Bebop, for Faye, for Spike, for Jet, for Ed, even for Ein... Its the story of how they met, and how their lives were connected many years before meeting


Before Bebop

Authors Note: Ok people, the great rolls eyes InuGurl is finally going to write again. I have been through horrible writers block, and if I get reviews hopefully I will be inspired to actually keep writing! I've made a sort of background before the bebop story for each of them.. I hope you like!

Chapter One: The Violet-haired Girl

The young girl, no older than 19 or 20, sat on the shores of the beautiful earthen beach. Her short violet hair blew softly in the wind, and her lively emerald eyes looked happily out over the ocean. She smiled softly to herself as she felt the soft touch of a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to see her boyfriend standing behind her. He smiled softly and sat down behind her, pulling her close to him.

"I love you so much RoseAnne." The boy whispered softly to her, caressing her lightly in his arms. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

She sighed softly, taking in his sweet words. "I love you Chris." She whispered back, smiling to herself and looking out over the ocean as a boat slowly made its way across the horizon. "Let's run away… let's go to another planet, just us together… together forever!" She said turning to him and looking at him with deep beautiful emerald eyes.

"Are you sure you want that Rose?" The boy blinked, unsure of her true meaning.

"More than I could say! Chris… lets do it." She smiled at him, and he nodded softly to her. "The next ship to the space stations leaves tonight at five." She said, looking at her Chris with such joy.

"I'll be there, bring all your money and anything you want," He kissed the top of her head lightly, " We have three hours." He said standing up, and helping her to her feet like any gentleman would. The two hugged each other softly, and after soft good-bye kisses they ran off to gather their things.

Rose walked to her car, a blood-red Camero. She opened the door and climbed in. "I cant believe we are doing this." She sighed to herself in disbelief. Her engine started and her foot pressed on the pedal. Her car pulled into the road and she drove along the long winding road parallel to the beach. Her eyes wondered to the beautiful scenery, aware it was their last time to take in all the beauty. She went faster and faster down the road until it reached a huge white house, which she parked in front of. "Mom and Dad are out…. I better hurry before they get back!" She told herself as she quickly locked her car and ran into the house.

The empty hall rang as she slammed the door behind her, and her feet made loud thumps as she ran up the stairs with excitement. Rose grabbed a bag and shoved all sorts of things in it. Her makeup, clothes, and picture of her and Chris were all included. She was quick, taking all of ten minutes, and she dragged her packed bag downstairs and out the door. She threw it in her car, climbed in and sped towards San Angel, the nearby town where the spaceships began their journey into space.

Chris was standing outside of the large front building of the space-port. He had his bags sitting beside him and he held up two tickets, their tickets off of earth. Rose hopped out of her car, grabbing her bags and walking over to him as fast as she could manage.

"Now boarding flighs to space stations 361,362, 285, and 264. Now boarding all flights to space stations 361, 362, 285, and 264. All passengers report to docking now." A loud booming voice rang from the speakers spread around the large space-port campus.

"That's us, three-six-one." Chris smiled at his beautiful companion. He handed her her ticket and they rushed to boarding and climbed into the spaceship, taking their seats beside each other. Before long the countdown began. "Three… Two…. One" The spaceships large engines flared and it began to climb in altitude, soon throwing the ship into dark starry space. "Flight to station 361 will take 15 hours. Please make yourselves comfortable." A flight attendants voice said over the announcements.

Three, Four, Five hours passed. Only ten to go. "BOOM" A huge explosion shook the ship, rousing Rose and Chris from the deep slumber they had fallen into. A flash, and then, nothing. Pieces of the ship numbers 361 floated in open space, what was left of bodies littered the area. Only three of thirty escape pods had managed to fling themselves from the ship before its complete destruction. One of them held a girl of 19 or 20, short violet hair, and deep emerald eyes.


End file.
